Jonah Shoshanim
Jonah Shoshanim is a Captain of the 4th Company (Sayeret Kadosh) for the Storm Zealots Space Marine chapter. He is known for his prowess in both melee and ranged combat, favoring Power Axe and Plasma weaponry in battle. He is a son of the noble Shoshanim family, one of the rulers of the Hive City of Tel Gidon. Captain Shoshanim is widely known throughout the chapter as the slayer of great beast, from the deadly subterranean Wojtylan Deathworm to a marauding Carnivex, none survive his axe. Calm-minded and known for his wise actions and ability to work alongside others, Captain Shoshanim had led the 4thCompany on many crusade and campaigns. History Jonah Shoshanim is a first born of the Jerasian Noble of the Ashour Tribe. He is born at House Orenstein Knight World of Zyon during the yearly meetings between planetary council. He is raised back on the Hive City of Tel Gidon in royalty and well educated at private school and even attending local Yeshiva at the age of 6. Since the age of 8 Jonah Shoshanim enjoy the hunting games conducted by the nobles of Jeras. He learn to hunt small creatures from an aggresive Grox to a young werehemoths, a perk that will become his obsession. The life of nobility allowed Jonah to access through historical knowledge of the Imperium, the Horus Heresy, and the superhuman Space Marines. Fascinated by the lives of the Emperor's Angels of Death he decide to become one much to their parents disagreements. By the age of 18 Jonah had already finished his studies and granted a degree in Theology studies, mastering the knowledge of both Imperial Cult, Jerasian Ark, and various faith around the Imperium. He is later married to a noble lady Finnysia bat Malcha soon after his graduation as agreed by both of their parents. Deep inside his heart Jonah wish to become one with the Adeptus Astartes specifically the Storm Zealot whom he adhere and so by the age of 20 after a birthday party on the spire of Tel Gidon at near dawn, Jonah leave the Shoshanim manor, decent upon the gates of Tel Gidon and leave the city with only a jetbike, a small provision and a fuel for 2 days. Arrived at the gates of Golean Heights, Jonah kneel before the fortified gates, begging to be accepted as one of the Storm Zealots but none respond. He kneel wait for 3 straight days without moving his feet showing his willingness to become an Astartes. Realizing his iron will a Chaplain instruct their chapter serf to bring Jonah inside the fortress monastery. Among other recruits, Jonah prove to be the most intelligent whether in the theoretical combat doctrine, nor spiritual teachings of Jerasian Ark. In just 56 years he earn a premature promotion to lead his own squad as a sergeant of the 4th Company and the only sergeant who bring power axe and a combi - plasma in combat. Calm minded, cool head and a less talker, he slowly earn respect among their squad and the whole 4th company. With the words of Jonah becoming an Adeptus Astartes among the noble families, his little brother later join the cause, and later become the 4th Company Chaplain. After the incident of Necromundan Cannabis that near stain the chapter's honor, the 4th Company under leadership of Captain Yoram Halevi were sent to planet Noxeros to liberate it from the marauding Orks. It is on Noxeros that Sergeant Jonah earn his first trophy as an Astartes for he single handedly kill an unarmored frenzy Squiggoths that is unleashed by the Ork Warbozz Grimstomper. Unfortunately a small triumph did not last long for Captain Yoram Halevi is badly wounded during the battle, strucked six time by a Zap Cannon. After a pyrrhic victory on Noxeros, Captain Yoram Halevi is entombed inside a Dreadnought, he passing his title to a young Sergeant Jonah Shoshanim due to his exemplary service and a tactical solution maker as a sergeant to the 4th Company. Twelve years before the Tau Invasion of Jeras, the newly promoted Captain Jonah Shoshanim succeed in restoring honor of the 4th Company by hunting down the fugitive Warbozz Grimstomper upon a Space Hulk at the border of Charadon Sector. There the Warbozz challenge Captain Shoshanim in a duel in which he was beheaded and his Power Claw decapitated and taken as a trophy to the chapter. During the Tau Invasion, Captain Jonah stand shoulder to shoulder with Captain Zachariah against the Tau invaders and it is Jonah's ambush and brilliance that cause the 2nd and 4th Company to trap the Tau upon the canyons of Jeras. His calm-minded brilliance later shown in many battles and crusades, bringing the honor and glory to the chapter not only in a form of victory and annihilation of the chapter's foes but also in form of xeno trophies be it a gigantic Carnivex, deadly unnamed xenos nor a head of Chaos Sorcerer. Personality Jonah Shoshanim is described as pious, calm-minded, good-headed and typically more observe and act later rather than charge directly to the enemy combat. His calm nature able to rally demoralize troops and theoretically foretold the outcomes of battle. Compared to other Captains, Jonah is the most religious among all, earning him a title "Master of Rites" and even occasionally lead morning and midday prayers, earning him respect from the Chapter's rabbinate or Reclusiarchy. Jonah is experts in both melee and ranged combat, favoring battle axes as his personal melee weapon and plasma weaponry be it combi-plasma or plasma gun as its ranged weapon. Jonah Shoshanim came from noble families and hunting is a big game among nobilities and Jonah loves it, carrying such trait even until his ascension to become a Space Marine Captain. He is highly obsessed in hunting the most powerful and the most gargantuan xenos or daemon in the galaxy even sometimes left his company in command of his trusted chaplain and blood brother Justinius Shoshanim to hunt such beast. He even willing to spent an errant mission the chapter gave where he will hunt and slay a daemon or an exotic xeno by himself without any aids then his own armaments. Appearance Captain Jonah Shoshanim is a native to Jeras and belong to a Jerasian Ashur tribe of the noble caste. Before his ascension as a Space Marine, Jonah was a tall person that stood at approximately 1.82 meters tall. He once wore a Mark VII 'Aquila' pattern power armour and always wore a Mk IV 'Maximus' helmet, per standard procedure of the Storm Zealot Chapter. He later inducted to the 8th Company 3rd Devastators and excell in operating Plasma Guns, Plasma Cannons and Missile Launchers. Later on, following his promotion as a sergeant of the 4th Company he began to wear a Mark VIII 'Errant' pattern battle-plate and wielded a combi-plasma. After his promotion as Captain and following his success after the Second Jerasian War, Captain Jonah Shoshanim now wears a suit of relic artificer armor with an Imperial Eagle insignia on the top of his armour's backpack. Captain Jonah had a two big scar across his chest from shoulder to stomach, an acidic wound on his left arm, and a muscle bionic implant on his right bicep. A price he earn when fighting a Tyrgon Alpha and a Tyranid Hierrophants during Indravari Wars. Combat Skill Through his intense training, hunting and battlefield experience, as well as compared to other captains, Captain Jonah is both experts in melee and ranged combat. He is able to wield both combi plasma and power axe during combat as agile as an Assault Marine. He is an expert sharpshooter in operating plasma weaponries and a master of the arts of hacking and slashing. He favor axe over sword for it could land a destructive large blow upon the enemy with ease typically gigantic daemons or xeno. He is also a renown stalk master, able to sneak, track, and follow the trail of the foe he hunt. Wargear * God Cleaver - A black Adamantium two headed power axe forged by Chapter Master Tu'Shan himself following Captains deeds in protect and saving citizens of the Imperium on planet Guvind as well as captain's experts in slaying giant creatures. This Power Axe is known able to cleave a Carnivex Bio Armor with ease. * ''Mantle of Jeras ''-'' ''A blessed Captain's Mantle, this red mantle is blessed and sanctioned by both Jerasian Sanhedrin and the Ecclesiarchy. Inside the mantle house extensive webs of field generation circuitry in its fibre. The shield's generated energy field can fend off bullets and blasts from afar. * ''Brazenstar - A ceremonial armor of the Shoshanim family converted to an Astartes Artificer Power Armor. The armor was gifted to Jonah following his success in the Second Jerasian War by the emmisary of the Shoshanim family. It has both the icon of the Storm Zealot, and the the crest of Flower and Skull from house Shoshanim. The armor is also sanctioned and blessed by the Jerasian Sanhedrin and the Ecclesiarchy. This relic artificer armour provides great protection by absorbing incoming damage as the Captain first charges onto the battlefield, enabling him to land the first blow against his foes. * '''Imperial Eagle Insignia' - The insignia on his master-crafted artificer armour' backpack emits a very strong gravitic Conversion Field around its wearer, which makes his armour even harder to pierce with enemy weapons. In addition, it also provides its wearer with immense resilience to even the most potent weapons on the battlefield such as lascannons and missiles of all varieties. * Combi Plasma - Following his promotion to the rank of Captain, Captain Jonah Shoshanim decide to kept his personal Combi Plasma as his ranged weapon of choice. * Plasma Pistol - Standard issue plasma pistol, Captain Jonah sometimes use it to execute his foe. * Crested Astartes Helm - His helm was given a Crest following his victory during the Second Jerasian War. His crest also symbolize that even a noble birth could have the honor to fight as the Emperors Angels of Death. After the Indravari War, Jonah receive an Imperial Laurel on his helmet, symbolize his deeds and act of valor. Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines